RAW Flesh
by VitalMayhemOfDarkness
Summary: Halloween Special One-Shot, based on that episode of RAW where Stone Cold and Triple H murdered Lita and The Hardy Boyz.


The match was over, her team's theme song was playing and she began celebrating her well-deserving victory.

She had her right arm raised in triumph, unaware of the trouble that was about to befall on her.

Behind her back, a muscular man was looking at her with a death stare.

She was greeted by the man's psychotic glare the moment she turned around, and she stumbled in fear, awaiting the punishment that she was about to receive.

Nonetheless, the man simply stood and stared at her menacingly, without approaching her for an attack.

As he simply stood in place, she managed to struggle to her feet, all the while anticipating his every move.

It was only when she turned around again when she realized who would attack her first.

A bald man, carrying a steel folding chair, brutally whacked the object right into her cranium.

Unlike the usual high-pitched clattering sound of a steel chair colliding with human flesh, the resulting impact emitted a thick, dull, thud, which gave the notion that it was as ugly as it sounded.

The first man approached the body of what remained of that woman, grabbed her by the hair, forcefully pulling her up.

Having just started, the man executed the Pedigree on the defenseless woman.

In an attempt to defend the helpless lady, her boyfriend and his younger brother rushed in, trying to stop the two maniacs from murdering the woman.

The former went after the bald man who was wielding the steel chair, while the latter attacked his companion.

The two boys' efforts were in vain as they were quickly overpowered, with Matt getting a taste of the same chair that his girlfriend had been maimed with.

The bald man dropped the chair and along with his partner, searched for more weapons under the ring.

Helmsley pulled out a sledgehammer while Austin pulled out a kendo stick.

Back in the ring, Helmsley struck the unconscious woman in the back of her head with the sledgehammer.

Austin first struck Jeff in his spine with the kendo stick, then he did the same thing to his brother Matt.

He continued to brutalize the two boys with the same kendo stick by striking them in the legs, then the arms, then the legs again, then the spine again, then in the backs of the heads, and when Matt rolled over, he was struck right in his face as well.

While Austin continued to torture the two brothers with the stick, Helmsley mutilated the woman by striking her in the back of the head with the sledgehammer an additional five times.

By that time, both psychos were stained with the blood of their adversaries, but still, their thirst for blood was still not quenched.

With that, Helmsley dropped his sledgehammer and began searching for more tools that he could use in dissecting the three youths.

Back inside the ring, Austin continued to beat the two boys with his boots, viciously stomping on their skulls, trying to crack them open.

Helmsley returned to the ring wielding an axe, and even Austin was shocked at what he was planning to do with it.

The long-haired barbarian approached the lifeless corpse of the woman that he and his hairless partner had just murdered.

With one quick swing of the axe, the weapon was struck right into the spine of the woman. Thus, more blood was shed.

The axe was then ripped away from the woman's carcass, as more of her blood was splattered and chunks of her flesh was torn away.

The sight of a butchered corpse did not calm the maniac down, and he once again struck the corpse in the back of the head with the axe, driving it into the skull and tearing through flesh and brain matter.

Austin then exited the ring and searched for more tools of torture, leaving the two brothers battered and unconscious.

Meanwhile, Helmsley continued the savage slaughter of Matt's girlfriend, as his appetite for human flesh was still not satisfied.

He forcefully pulled the axe from the corpse of Lita, before striking it once again in the back of the head, with the blade digging deeper into the brain, resulting in more flesh being torn, and more nerves being incised.

Austin re-entered the ring holding a power drill, and he once again focused his attention on the Hardy brothers.

He wrapped his left arm around Matt's neck, tightening the grip as the boy struggled to free himself from the clutches of The Texas Rattlesnake.

Using the power tool that he was holding, Austin drove the bit right into Matt's cornea.

Still desperate to break free, Matt wailed in agony as Austin drove the drill bit deeper into his eye socket, with Austin tightening his grip of the boy as he kicked his legs and flailed his arms around.

His brother was lying face down, unconscious from the sadistic beating that he took from Austin.

By the time Austin was gouging out Matt's eyeball, Helmsley had chopped off Lita's right arm and right leg, as everyone else around them continued to be horrified.

After obliterating one of the young man's eyeballs, Austin pulled the drill bit out of his socket, before sticking it into the other socket.

Matt then suddenly stopped struggling to free himself and his body went limp.

Nonetheless, Austin pushed the drill bit further into the boy's eye socket, as more blood was shed, until the drill bit reached the frontal lobe and brain matter as well as flesh began spilling out of the socket.

Helmsley, on the other hand, had obtained a meat cleaver from under the ring and began hacking away at Jeff's lifeless body.

One slash after another, Jeff's torso was torn open, revealing his rib cage and internal organs.

With his bloodlust still not waning, Helmsley now used his bare hands in tearing off flesh from Jeff's carcass.

Slowly, Helmsley first tore off a huge chunk of Jeff's liver and tossed it into the sea of disgusted and terrified spectators.

Then, the remorseless, psychotic barbarian ripped off a chunk of Jeff's bladder. He could even see that it was leaking both blood and urine.

For some reason, whether it was out of curiosity or pure cannibalistic urge, Helmsley bit the vital organs that he was holding in his hands, used his teeth to tear a small piece off, and began chewing.

Austin also began devouring Matt, as soon as he was done gouging the young boy's eyes out, Austin bit Matt in his throat, tore a piece of flesh off it, and began chewing on it as well.

Thus, two appetites were satisfied, or rather four, as both men had the urge to murder _AND_ devour their opponents. Nonetheless, blood was shed and a feast had begun in the ring.

An elegant, joyful and overall, perfect conclusion.


End file.
